Demasiadas pistas
by Rubi13Mx
Summary: Sam esta harto de que Castiel y Dean no acepten lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Mi primer fic :D Destiel.


Sam estaba harto de que Castiel y Dean no aceptarán lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Por un lado estaba Castiel:  
Un angel caído, demasiado inocente y que había dejado todo por los Winchesters pero principalmente por Dean.

De hecho se lo había mencionado varias veces.

"Dean y yo, tenemos un lazo más profundo..."

"¡Dejé todo por ti! ¡Me revele! ¿Y todo por esto?" había dicho Castiel cierta noche que había golpeado a Dean hasta desmayarlo.

Esas habían sido las principales veces que Castiel había mencionado aquello, y no hay que olvidar las miles de veces que Castiel acudía a Dean por ayuda en lugar de a Sam.

Y Sam sabía que Castiel no daría el primer pasó supuesto que el ángel era demasiado inocente, aunque no subestimaba al tipo.

Y por otro lado se encontraba Dean Winchester:  
El mejor cazador de todos los tiempos, un terco y a veces demasiado desesperado cazador.

Sam sabía ciertamente que a Dean le costaría un poco más aceptar lo que sentía hacia Castiel, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, para que el Dean que lo sabía y lo aceptaba totalmente sin vergüenza, saliera y le diera una gran golpiza al idiota cazador egocéntrico.

Y tampoco ignorar las obvias miradas que el cazador le lanzaba a Castiel cada vez que podía, comiéndoselo literalmente, y probablemente Dean no sabía que Sam lo observaba cada vez que hacia eso.

Sam había notado demasiadas pistas entre este par y le molestaba e irritaba que ninguno de los dos lo aceptarán.

Sabía que sería difícil que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso, y Sam cada vez se desesperaba más.

Esta noche, los 3 se encontraban en una cacería, y estaban hospedados en un hotel cerca de Detroit.  
Sam estaba sentado sobre su cama, leyendo un libro sobre mitos y leyendas conocidas por todo el mundo, algo aburrido y sin nada que hacer hojeaba las páginas lentamente.  
Castiel observaba el televisor y Dean estaba esperando la llamada de Garth con la información acerca del cambiador de formas que el trío se encontraban cazando.

Castiel se levanto del sillón, estirándose levemente y suspirando.

Sam levantó la vista al notar que Dean había dejado de quejarse sobre cuanto se tardaba Garth y observó a Dean que veía atentamente a Castiel mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la aventaba al extremo del sillón y se volvía a sentar.

Sam había visto totalmente como Dean se había comido a Castiel con la mirada, en cada paso que había hecho.

Sam bufó irritado.  
Ya empezaban otra vez.  
Dean se movió ligeramente volviendo la vista hacia Sam que nuevamente se había profundizado en la lectura.

-Estoy hambriento-

Sam alzó la vista.  
-Bueno, entonces sal y ve por algo de comer- Contesto irritado.

Dean frunció el seño molesto y salió de la habitación.

15 minutos después Dean regresó con 2 bolsas en las manos.

Sam dejo el libro aún lado, y se levanto caminado hacia la pequeña mesa.  
En realidad Sam se encontraba hambriento.

-Genial, ¿qué has comprado?-

Castiel también se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la mesa.

-¿Hamburguesas?- Preguntó Castiel ante el aroma. Dean asintió.

-Dean…- se quejó Sam - Tú sabes que yo soy vegetariano, no…-

Dean sonrió.  
- Tú no quisiste ir...-

Sam suspiró y volvió a sentarse en su cama, resignado a comer lo que fuese pues tenía mucho hambre.

-¡Cas!-Gritó Dean antes de que Sam pudiera morder su hamburguesa.

-Perdón Dean.-

Sam noto que los pómulos de Dean tomaron un color rojizo rápidamente.

-¿Que pasó?- pregunto Sam frunciendo el seño.

-¡Cas tomó mi mano!- contestó Dean aún sonrojado.

-¡Solo la roce!- Castiel frunció el seño molesto.

-¡Ustedes dos, callense de una buena vez!- grito Sam enojado.

Dean y Castiel se quedaron perplejos.

-¡Si ustedes no quieren aceptar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, no es mi problema!-

Dean abrió ampliamente los ojos y Castiel se sonrojó rápidamente.

-Así que si ustedes van a estar con sus estupideces, ¡Consíganse un cuarto y no me molesten a mi!- Sam azotó la puerta al salirse de la habitación.

Sam caminó enojado, sin rumbo fijo.

Sabía que si Dean o Castiel se tardaban mucho el explotaría.

Se relajó un poco al imaginarse la cara de Dean después de que se hubiese ido de la habitación.

Sonrió ante la imagen mental y entró a un pequeño bar que se encontraba al lado del motel.

Sam sabía que probablemente en esos momentos Dean estaba hablando con Castiel y suplicaba que Dean no fuera tan idiota y cometiera una estupidez.

Sam sabía que Castiel era el indicado para sacar ese Dean ocultado, el cual probablemente era cariñoso y de vez en cuando romántico, ese Dean al que no le importaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos y que Castiel lograba sacar sin esfuerzo.

Sam necesitaba ver a Dean feliz y positivo tal y como era antes de que regresará del infierno.

Sonrió pesadamente ante los agrios recuerdos.

Su celular sonó y leyó un nuevo mensaje en el:

"Sera mejor que te consigas un cuarto y no aparezcas hasta que este permitido."

Sam no pudo evitar reír.

Dean no daría el primer paso.

Mucho menos Castiel.

Pero Sam si lo haría.


End file.
